


The Simple Things

by EchoXMatsuyama



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Birthday present for friend, Fluff, Love, M/M, city watching, not good at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoXMatsuyama/pseuds/EchoXMatsuyama
Summary: Peter and Wade enjoy the end of a hard working day on top of a building.





	The Simple Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexandriaArlene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandriaArlene/gifts).



The Simple Things  
Peter Parker X Wade Wilson

The sun was finally setting on the city horizon, casting colors of red and orange across the sky. The hues were calming and bathed the city in a warmth that only comes at this time of day. White and grey birds flew past the young man, soaring across the sky. Being ten stories up was a real eye opener on just how big the city really was; cars honked below at the rush to get home from a long day of work, and the foot traffic was just as bad.   
The young man sat on top of the building, his red and blue suit hugged his body, with a couple of tears here and there. His mask was folded up over his mouth and he hummed softly to a tune in his head. Every now and then he would take a bite from the sandwich to his right. His eyes scanned over the city, just taking it all in. A sense of pride washed over him. He knew that this was his city, his city to protect. 

“Pete,” Peter whipped around and saw none other than Deadpool walking towards him. The anti-hero waved and Peter knew he had a huge grin on his face. 

“Hello Wade, come to bother me again?” Peter asked as he turned back to the beautiful view of the city, he smiled. He didn’t want Wade to see just how happy he was to have him show up a fourth night in a row. 

Wade walked up to the ledge and took a seat next to Peter, his legs daggled off the edge and he rested his hands in his hips, like Peter he looked out onto the city. Peter’s cheeks flushed at having Wade so close, he glanced over at the other man. Wade was being surprisingly quiet.

“Did you kill any bad guys today?” Peter asked, trying to make conversation.

Wade looked over at Peter and lifted his mask, so that his lips were showing, “Of course, I am the best Avenger out there. It is my job to stop bad guys!” Wade smiled. Just the sight of it, caused Peter’s heart to ache.

He couldn’t understand how one person could be so beautiful. The very first time they met, a couple months ago, Peter did not see their relationship heading in this direction. Wade was brash and difficult to talk to, but the more he fallowed Peter and tried his hardest to befriend the Spider, Peter realized just what kind of person Wade was. The older man started to join him as he sat and looked over the city, enjoying a sandwich and they would just enjoy each-others company. The only thing that irked Peter, was that he had yet to see Wade’s face. He knew it wasn’t that big of a deal since he hasn’t shown the Merc his face. It was more along the lines of curiosity. 

“You know, there’s no way Tony Stark would allow you to be an Avenger.” Peter laughed. The teen reached next to him, into a plastic bag, he pulled out a second sandwich, “Heads up.”

Wade effortlessly caught the sandwich and grinned at the kid, “Aww! You bought this for me!?” Wade asked. He wanted to reach over and pull the kid into a hug and smother him with love, but the voices in his head told him how much Peter would hate that.

Peter blushed, “Well, honestly, I didn’t think you were even going to show up.” Peter looked away, his cheeks were hot and his heart ached. He knew he would have been super depressed if Wade hadn’t shown up tonight. 

Wade had a somber tone, “I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” 

A warmth filled Peter’s chest, “Uh-um, ye-yeah me either!” Peter’s words were jumbled as he turned his attention back to Wade. 

“Hey Pete,” Wade looked over at the younger kid, “I’d wait for you.”

Peter was taken aback, he couldn’t fully grasp what Wade was saying at first. The words echoed in his skull and reverberated in his heart. He turned his body so that he was now facing Wade, reaching up he pulled at the fabric of his mask and took it off. Peter dropped the mask on the plastic bag and smiled up at Wade. The Merc was at a loss for words, he couldn’t believe his eyes. The boy in front of him was most beautiful thing he has ever seen. The way his eyes sparkled with youth and his brown hair was a shaggy mess. It melted his heart. 

“May I?” Peter asked as he reached his hands out slowly towards Wade’s mask, his hands shaky. 

Wade moved his body and closed his eyes, trying to calm his nerves. He wanted to be completely open with Peter, but he was scared. His heart thrummed against his rib cage and he shook slightly, “Yes.”

Peter curled his fingers into the red fabric of Wade’s mask and gently pulled it up. Peter’s fingers grazed against the angry red scared skin, but he didn’t feel disgusted, this was Wade. Every inch was a man he grew to like, maybe one day it will turn to love. The mask was put to the side and Peter was met with gorgeous blue eyes. Peter smiled. 

“Thank you Wade.” Wade looked away, self-consciousness washing over him. 

“Do you still like me?” He asked, his tone strained. 

Peter moved his body so that he was now on his knees and even closer to Wade, “Yes.” Peter leaned in and kiss the top of Wades’ head. His lips were soft to Wade, and he loved the feeling. His heart felt as if it was going to explode from happiness. 

“I would love for you to wait for me.” Wade smiled at Peter’s words and knew that this was the boy for him. 

~The End~


End file.
